ARMPIT Platoon and the Angel
by Claireluvscats
Summary: An angel falls from the sky and lands on Giroro's tent, and that is the beginning of the platoon's adventures with a new member
1. Angel meets ARMPIT

~~~Part 1~~~~ enjoy!~~~~~

My golden earring loops tingled, uh what now?

"Yeah, Hi." I said, stepping over a baby angel who was playing in the flowers.

"Hello, Claire, God speaking," Said the voice, "I have something planned for you."

I groaned. My orange hair glided across the clouds as I walked. Most angels prefer to fly, but I've done enough of that during my time here. "Is it a Miracle? Because-" I started. A Miracle is when an angel gets to go down from heaven to help people in need. I've never done a miracle, because I am extremely lazy and prefer to stay up here. God doesn't do the miracles, he watches the people, like Tv. He does a few errands here and there, but he's too busy to watching his "shows" to do the big work. We get sent down to help out so he can catch up on his stories.

"No, I want you to test something for me, and you need to agree before I tell you what it is," God said.

"Fine with me, its getting boring up here," I muttered. You can eat whatever you want and not get fat, so exercise was for fun. Cleaning was for fun too, and you can do whatever you want with your boyfriend because you can't have kids in heaven, either. You don't need a job, you can have anything you want without having to buy it. Most angels prefer to do Miracles in their free-time, but why bother.

"Meet me at the Golden Gates, alright?" God said, but didn't give me time to answer. He hung up.

I hope he lets me out, maybe on a trip to hell. Every once in a while we get to pull someone up from there. I was pulled up, because God needed more helpers. Maybe I can fly outside of heaven. You can't get hurt in heaven, and I love the adrenaline rush of death defying stunts. What's the fun if you know you won't get hurt? I flapped my enormous wings, (They are almost 2 times my size, I'm so proud) and whizzed off to the golden gates. I see Jesus, but no God.

"Hey man, what's crackin?" I asked Jesus. He grinned. I love to mess with this guy.

"Dad's watching his shows, and he sent me to meet you," He said.

"Must be pretty important, tell me J, why am I here?"

"God says you're lazy, and he wants to test something out for lazies like you. He says he might be able to let angels go fly around, but not to do Miracles. Just to go on vacation, or something," Jesus said. Then he opened the gate.

"Sweet baby Jesus, this is awesome!" I cried. "No offence."

"None taken. Have fun," Jesus said, and I was off.

I flew down, lower than heaven, just above the clouds. I peeked down on the world. I never explained why I went to hell, so here 'goes. I did lots of drugs, and drank, all that. I did stuff with strangers for money. When I accidentally got pregnant, I committed suicide. I had no money, I was broke, and I had no health insurance, so a baby was not what I needed. I spent some time in hell, not a lot, but it was okay. It was really hot, and we had a lot of parties. We drank, and ate, and did what we wanted. No rules. But we could get hurt, and fistfights happened often. I met Hitler, but I couldn't understand him. Oh well, a celebrity is a celebrity. I ate lots of Mexican food, but when I did something good, it all changed. I gave the Mexican food lady a tip, and I bought her a drink. She got punched in the face by a drunk, and I felt bad for her. Then an Angel came down, yadda yadda one small good deed, and I was in heaven. Heaven is better than Hell though, way better. You can drink and party, but when a drunk hits you it doesn't hurt. And no one gets hangovers! Well, back to the story.

I looked down on the earth from my spot for a while, the screeched with joy. Freedom! I flew in loops and corkscrews. I dove into the clouds, had some fun. Then I took a nap. While I was sleeping, though, I didn't hear a plane. I'm not immortal since I'm not in heaven anymore, but I didn't know that. The plane got closer. I opened an eye. A little old lady was staring at me through the window, and I waved. She looked like she was about to pass out, and I laughed. Then, a loud noise startled the shit out of me. It was too late, and before I could fly away, I was sucked into one of the engines. I felt one of my wings get smashed in the blades, then part of the other. I felt myself get cut open, and my hair sliced off. This was pain, and I haven't felt pain in a long time. My whole body hurt, but it wasn't over yet.

My long white dress fluttered around me as I fell. I couldn't move. My wings were busted, and my head sliced open. The dress billowed, and my wings flopped uselessly. I lost a lot of blood, and I passed out. I didn't know this, but I fell down, fast. I landed onto a red tent, that was in the back of someone's yard. The tent collapsed, and boxes smashed under me. Metal bullets scattered everywhere, ammo cartridges spread out on the ground, a couple guns flew a little ways away. A red creature, about 2 feet tall, was squished under me. He called for backup, in this deep voice, and I was carried down into the basement of the house by him and a green creature.

I woke up in pain, my whole body hurt. I was trapped in a cage. A grey room, filled with pipes and buttons, and a swivel chair was what I saw. I screen was dark, but it was huge. The chair was tiny, too small for any human. Through a door I saw a bathtub, normal sized, filled with... rice? My head spun, and when I saw my crushed wings, I fainted.

The next time I woke up, I had moved. The cage was in a large room with a lot of multi-colored lights. A screen was there too, but it wasn't as big. Small chairs were stationed around metal tables that connected together. Two orange half-spheres sat next to each other, glowing faintly. I saw a metal door open slightly, and I turned my head. A dark blue and white creature with big eyes and a round head was looking at me. I couldn't move my body, just my eyes, mouth, and neck. The thing was wearing a yellow hat, and had a symbol on its chest. I passed out again from fright. That isn't an earth animal! What was it? I have never even seen one in heaven, and I've seen all sorts of things in heaven.

I woke up face down on a steel table. My hands and feet were held down by something. I could move my neck more, and I shrieked at what I saw.

Another creature, but yellow. It had huge swirly glasses and headphones on his hat. He laughed when he heard me scream, and it sounded weird. "Kikikikiki~ ku ku ku," It went. It held a scalpel and it was.. cutting me! It was apparently operating on me, it seemed. This frightened me and confused me so much, I'm afraid to say, but I passed out again.

~~~~~~~Part 2~~~~~ enjoy!~~~~~

I opened an eye, hoping this was a scary dream or something. But no, I was face down on the steel table again. I was aching, but I knew I had no more broken bones. I wiggled my toes, and my fingers. My wrists were held down, and my ankles, like before. I flapped my wings, and the creature, (which I hadn't seen) startled and fell off of my back onto the table. He had been cutting into my wings, and dark red blood was on his scalpel. His glasses cracked. I guess he fell onto a button or something, and the wrist and ankle cuffs opened. "Ku ku ku, this isn't going to end well!" He said. I was furious.

I was piping mad. Operating on me, the nerve! Keeping me in a cage like an animal! I shakily stood up, my (now short) white dress, with the bloodstains on it, came to my knees. My hair was short and ragged. I Flapped my wings and the wind pushed the creature's tools onto the floor. Dust kicked up and flew around. I flew up, in front of the giant light fixture he had above the table. I glared down. Flapping angrily, I stared down at the thing. A metal door opened, and I whipped around. A red creature with a belt and a gun barreled in, followed by a green one with a star and a dark blue one wearing a yellow hat. Last but not least, A blue one with a mask and sword. I glared down, and turned back to the yellow thing.

Suddenly I felt my chin hit the floor, hard. The red thing had roped me down with an eel-looking thing. He was surprisingly strong for his size, but not as strong as me. I am 10x stronger than any human, let alone 2 foot tall creature. I flapped up, and he dangled from the eel-thing around my neck. I growled, a sound like a tiger would make, and flew higher, trying to kick it off. A gun materialized in the red thing's hands and he shot a wing. I was down. I hit my head on the concrete floor and was out.

I opened my eyes a couple minutes later, buckled down on the table again. The yellow thing cut along the top of my shot wing. I screamed in pain, sounding like a tree falling down. then whimpered weakly, like a puppy, when he ripped bone after bone out of the top of my wing. The blue one with the mask stepped over, but the green one insulted him, and he went into the corner. The red one was scowling at me, and the dark blue one, whose eyes looked so big before, were narrowed and he looked pissed. The green one smirked at me, and stepped over until he was in front of my face. I spit a stream of sugary soda at him, but he laughed.

"Gero gero gero! Gero gero gero!" The yellow thing replaced my wing bones with a light, hollow pipe. Then, since the feathery skin was gone, he hammered on a thin piece of steel. I cried out again, and the green thing laughed.

"I am Sergeant Keroro, ARMPIT Platoon leader. Our mission is to conquer the world, and we will harness your power to do so!" It said. I glared.

"Tch," the yellow one smirked.

"The one modifying you is Sergeant Major Kururu, and that's Private Second Class Tamama," It pointed at the dark blue thing.

"The one in the corner is, uh, Dororo, and that red guy is Corporal Giroro," It cried in an extremely annoying high pitched voice. The Corporal scowled, and I scowled back.

"We are Keronians from planet Keron, and what are you?" Tamama asked, in this little kid voice. I shrieked again as Kururu cut me again, and then he hammered something down. The cuffs flew open , and I struggled to my feet. I dog collar was around my neck, and a chain hung from it. The Corporal had the other end. I spread out my wings, and stared at the platoon coldly.

" I am Claire, former angel of the Lord," I answered icily.


	2. Settling In or not

I stretched my wings, now complete with metal plates. My body ached. I was still furious.

"What have you done to me?" I growled.

The one called Kururu smirked and laughed. "We saved you, you ignorant fool, after you broke your wings, ribs, and spine."

"You were certainly dead, but not dead at the same time," Tamama said, hiding behind the Sergeant.

"You are in our debt, for life, and are our property! Forever!" Keroro shrieked.

Damn, they are right. I sighed and folded my wings against my back. Giroro jerked the dog collar, thinking I was going to try something, and I scowled.

"I am no animal, but I am in your debt. You are right," I said sadly. My shoulders and wings drooped, and for a second the Corporal looked sad for me, but it was gone as soon as I noticed it. Kururu continued slicing here and there, stitching, and occasionally hammering those steel plates. I whimpered sadly, like a dying bird, and all of the platoon stared. That Dororo guy stood up and came over, and Keroro tried to hold him back.

It approached me, and looked up at my face. I noticed its eyes were blue, unlike the others' black ones.

"I apologize for my frien- platoon members' violent ways. I am a peaceful being, and I promise you no harm," Dororo said. he sounded like a teacher, or someone who was very wise.

I just stared blankly, my eyes glazed over. I know he didn't want to hurt me, because if he did, he would have already. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, though, so I stared, unblinking. He looked a bit frightened, but sat down, not backing away. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, and stayed like that for a while.

I decided to ignore him, and my body ached. My head hurt, and that yellow guy was beginning to get really annoying. He was done operating, and now he was sitting next to me on the counter, muttering to himself and building. He did not seem afraid of me, and he was quite close. I was not going to trust this.. thing anytime soon.

Giroro certainly did not look frightened, but looked confused and slightly angry. He was ready to attack, I noticed, if I made any sudden moves. He was studying me, looking for weak spots and trying to figure out how powerful I was. I whipped my head around suddenly, and all of the platoon startled and looked up.

I stared at the Corporal, daring him to say something. My wings were folded neatly behind me, but they twitched with anger. I glared at him. His face turned pink, and his eyes got smaller. He broke into a sweat and backed away. I turned away from him, disgusted.

Tamama and Keroro were staring transfixed, at my wings, looking very frightened. This was too much.

I let out a cry, sounding like an injured animal. The frogs were still staring at me. Tears fell from my eyes onto the steel table with little plinks. My tears solidified into small diamond shards. Giroro looked startled, but Keroro rushed over to scoop up the little sparkling gems. I stopped crying at once, and turned to watch the creatures.

Dororo was still sitting there, meditating I think. Giroro was looking away from me, but gripping the chain tightly. Keroro was examining the gems excitedly. Tamama was eating snacks and watching Keroro contently. Kururu was muttering and inventing to himself, the closest of all the frogs. His glasses were fixed, I noticed. His knee was slightly touching my thigh, but he didn't notice. I bent my neck forward, to see what he was doing, but he grunted, annoyed, and turned away. His back was touching my thigh now. This was boring me.

Keroro yawned and stood, and Tamama rose too.

"I'm going to leave, this is boring. I'll be in my room with the Gundam," He said, and walked out, followed by Tamama. I stood up, and Kururu did too. He walked down a little further in the room, into the shadows, and I noticed the screen and swivel chair I saw earlier. He sat down on the floor, and began working on his gizmo again.

Giroro jerked the chain, and I stepped down from the table. He led me out of the room, and Dororo followed us. I turned around once we walked out and the door closed. The outside of the room looked like Kururu, and the doors were his teeth.

"That's his lab," the Corporal said, and led me away. Dororo was silent.

They led me to a room that was warm and moist. It looked as if it were an old hot spring or spa room that they didn't use anymore. Plant life was everywhere. Sand squished under my bare feet. Giroro handed the chain to Dororo, and went off to sit on a rock wall in the corner of the room. He polished his gun, keeping an eye on us.

Dororo let the chain drop on the ground. He stepped back and sat down.

"If you have any questions, let me know," He said. I thought.

"Are you living here alone?" I asked. Giroro looked sadly away, and Dororo looked stricken.

"Once," Dororo said, "People lived here with us, in harmony. But they grew up and moved away, leaving the house to us. The mother lives in a retirement home now, the kids in college or apartments."

"Oh..." I trailed off. That was sad. Giroro had turned away from us, facing the wall. He looked really hurt.

I leaned in towards Dororo.

"What's wrong with the Corporal?" I asked.

"The corporal loved the girl that lived here, but she never noticed. She got married to her childhood sweetheart after collage and they moved away to start a family," Dororo explained.

"Is that why he seems so crabby?" I pointed out. Dororo looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"He was always crabby, even as a kid," Dororo said, then laughed softly. I saw Giroro stiffen. He turned around to face us.

"I heard that! I am NOT crabby!" He yelled. I squeaked, then laughed. My laugh sounded like bells and tinkling water. Giroro looked embarrassed and went back to polishing his gun.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad, I thought. This place was more interesting than heaven.


	3. Fitting in?

After a while of watching Dororo meditate, and feeling observed by Giroro, they left so I could sleep in peace. I knew I would be under surveillance, being a dangerous weapon and highly unusual, I began my search for the cameras. I found many, many cameras. They were in plain view, and I was pretty sure that freak Kururu was watching me. He scared me, but I felt I could rely on him somehow. Maybe not.

I took a bath in the hot spring, self conscious of the cameras, and dried out my wings by spreading them and softly moving them back and forth. My white dress was soiled by my own blood, and In the morning I would explore the house for another.

I curled up on a pile of blankets and pillows the frogs had brought for me, and fell asleep after a long time.

The metal doors opened with a clang, and I startled awake. I had moved under the pile of blankets, and when I moved it must have startled whoever was there, because I heard a gunshot and a ki-ki .

I spread my wings and the blankets fell away. Tamama looked really pissed, Giroro looked confused, and Kururu...looked like Kururu.

"WHY CANT YOU WAKE UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?" Tamama growl-screamed and a ray of yellow light shot out of his mouth. I flapped my wings and flew above his beam, and stayed there while Giroro yelled at him and Kururu ku-ku-ku'ed. I frowned.

"Time for your shots, Beast," Kururu said, and stepped closer. I was up in the air, and had no desire to get a shot today.

"Come down, or we'll shoot you down!" Tamama shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but what they're saying is true," Giroro said, avoiding my gaze.

I fluttered onto the rock ledge Giroro had been sitting on yesterday and settled down, keeping a close eye on the frogs. The needle glinted.

"Don't make me come up there," Kururu said and laughed.

"Please, we all know you won't go up there. You'll make us get her," the Corporal pointed out.

Kururu laughed. Tamama ran closer to ledge and jumped up and down excitedly. Giroro took his time coming over, and Kururu took even longer and stayed back a couple paces.

"Just do it. It will only hurt for a minute," Giroro pleaded, "I don't want to have to shoot you."

"That's fine Giro-san, because I want to shoot her!" Tamama growled.

"What are the shots for?" I called down. I knew whatever Kururu said, might or might not be true.

The frogs whispered to each other for a minute, and Giroro ended up yelling at Kururu.

"WE CANT GIVE AN ANGEL STEROIDS! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" the Corporal yelled.

Kururu just laughed and began his walk out of the room, Tamama following.

"Waste of time!" Tamama called over his shoulder as the doors closed.

I fluttered down from my perch, landing in front of the Corporal. He shifted his feet as I looked down at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I, uh, brought you these. You know, to eat," Giroro said. He handed me a sweet potato, while looking away. His face was pink, but I ignored it and took the potato.

"Thank you, Corporal. I need your help with something," I told him. I held the potato, not knowing what to do with it.

"I can help, what do you need?" He asked. What a sweet frog, he looked so embarrassed.

"I need to know, are there any, girl clothes in this house?"

"Yeah, there might be some old ones that used to belong to Natsumi. I'll take you there." He said.

He lead me out of the room, and out of the underground base. He helped me out of the mini fridge and up the stairs. He opened the door to a girl's bedroom, looking sad.

"Here they are," he said while opening the closet. SO many clothes. I looked through the dresses. After I chose one, I turned around to ask the Corporal's opinion, and he was sitting on the bed, looking depressed.

I dropped the dress and the ground and stepped near him.

"Are you okay, Corporal? You look sad," I asked him. I sat down next to him, and noticed his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well," He said after a while. I spread my wings out, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry! Oops, are you okay?" I cried and helped him steady himself. Before he could answer, I placed the creature on my lap.

"What are you doing? Stop-" Giroro struggled and he turned pink.

"Shh, I know about you and that girl. It's okay," I murmured. My wings formed a barrier around us, like a force field.

He sat still for a while, staring at the feathers on my wings. Plates of metal every couple inches, but the feathers were still there. I fluttered my wings and folded them back up behind me. I booted the Corporal out of my lap and stood up to go back to the dress. Giroro ended up on the floor with his face mashed into the wall.

"Some angel you are," Giroro muttered angrily, but I could see his smile.

"Hey, there's a reason I'm down here, you know," I chuckled and picked up the white dress. Luckily most girls own at least one white dress, I thought. I moved to the desk and got out the scissors. Giroro looked startled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and watched stunned as I cut slits into the back of the dress.

"Cutting wing holes," I replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then I took off my soiled dress and slid on the new one. Giroro looked stunned.

"Do you mind?" I said rudely, "I'm trying to dress here!"

The Corporal flushed and turned to leave.

"Hey stupid, I've already finished. Help me with this zipper, will you? My wings are in the way," I chattered. This guy was easy to play with. Good lord, this was fun.

"Uh..Okay," He stammered. Giroro walked over and zipped up the back. I flapped my wings, knocking him into the wall.

"Thanks, dude. Sorry again. Lead me back to my room, please," I commanded. The Corporal was wrapped around my finger.

"Nah, I can't. You have to go to training," He said and lead me out of the room.

Maybe he wasn't after all, I thought. It might take a while to crack him.


	4. Hot Spring

I scowled at the pitiful training area. Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo were there. Kururu was in his lab. They waited for me to settle down.

"All right, Beast, We will show you our abilities then, show us your moves!" Keroro said. Tamama clapped enthusiastically, and Giroro frowned and turned away. Dororo stepped up first. I watched, only half interested.

Dororo moved fast, and swiftly sliced the practice dummy with his blade. Tamama clapped.

"Very good.. guy. Up next, Tamama!" Keroro chirped. Tamama jumped up and down.

He walked up to the dummy, and scream-growled something at it. I wasn't paying attention to what he said. A blue and purple orb was in his hands, and he flung it at the dummy. Then he shot his beam at it, screaming "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

Phht. Like I care.

Keroro sat on the floor and built a model for his "talent".

Yawn.

Giroro shot at the dummy, hitting it precisely and swiftly. I felt pathetic, I don't wanna hit the dummy. I want to go look at clothes. This is boring. I'm hungry. I want to sleep. I sighed.

"Okay, your turn, Beast," Keroro chortled.

"I have a name, you know," I grumbled. I didn't move from my spot. The Corporal smirked. I turned to face him.

"I'm bored. Corporal, please take me back to my room," I demanded. Keroro frowned.

"Noooo! You have to show us what you are capable of!" Keroro whined. I began my walk out, ignoring the pest. Dororo followed swiftly, and the Corporal hesitated but trailed a little ways behind us.

"Don't ignore my Sergeant!" Tamama growled. The orb flew at me, but I grabbed Giroro and Dororo's heads and flew away from it. I'm glad they didn't get hit with that, it looked painful when Keroro got hit in the crossfire.

After placing the frogs on the ground, Giroro smirked at the crispy sergeant. Dororo thanked me and bowed, then showed me to my room.

I thanked Dororo and patted him on the head. He joined me in my room and we sipped tea. Giroro walked in later, the others (except Kururu) following behind him.

"What now?" I moaned.

"We just want to hang out with you, don't need to be so mean about it," Keroro said. He set up a station to build his models, and got to work a couple minutes later. Tamama crawled into my lap and ate his snacks. Giroro polished his gun. Dororo meditated and sipped tea. All was well.

I guess Kururu had been watching, because he stepped in. Softly ku-ku'ing to himself, he sat down close to me and worked on his inventions. I folded my wings, careful not to knock anyone over. I munched on the sweet potato given to me earlier by the Corporal, and took a nap.

When I woke up, most everyone was gone except Kururu and Dororo. Dororo had dozed off too, I guessed, and Kururu was still working on something. I stood up and brushed Tamama's crumbs off my lap.

The hot spring looked inviting, so I peeled off m dress and hopped in. My wings were spread out, slightly above the water, as to not get wet. After settling in, I noticed Kururu had moved to another spot, a distance away. He was sitting on a rock, inventing. Dororo must have woken up, and he walked through the plants looking around curiously.

"There you are," I said, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

Dororo looked touched. "You remembered me?"

Kururu chuckled, but didn't say anything. Harsh.

"How could I forget you? Silly frog," I cooed. Tears flowed down Dororo's cheeks. Kururu smirked, and I turned my head and made a face at him. He made a tch noise and continued his work. The blue alien climbed into the opposite side of the hot spring. He sighed as the warm water touched his body.

And we sat like that for a while. No one really saying anything, and the only noise was the occasional grunt from Kururu when he worked on his gadget.

Kururu started to snicker, and Dororo looked confused. HE was kinda looking around, unaware and wondering what was going on. Kururu looked light he was about to fall off his rock.

"ku ku ku ku ku! KU ku Ku!" He laughed. Dororo looked so confused it was funny.

"Dororo, hun, I'm not wearing clothes. That's why he's laughing," I said lightly. Dororo looked shocked.

"No bathing suit?" He asked.

"Nope. Giroro didn't say if there were any," I said, feeling my face heat up, "Sorry to say."

Dororo shrugged. Kururu finished chuckling and went back to his work. My skin pruned, but I didn't get out of the water. Please, I wasn't getting out while they were there. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I might get out now," I said, but didn't move. Kururu smirked and turned around. Dororo was confused, then he stood up and walked away. I stood up and stretched my wings out. I flapped them a couple times to loosen them up. The metal plates bashed together, causing Kururu to laugh.

"Hush up old man! Don't you look either," I shouted. Kururu just laughed, still haven't turned around yet.

I grabbed my undergarments and slid them on, then my dress. I turned and saw Kururu was staring.

"You old fart! You pervert!" I shrieked. He bust a gut laughing, and fell off his rock. His gadget smashed, but he kept laughing. I met Dororo by the door and we walked out to see how everyone was doing.

Keroro and Tamama were watching Tv, and Dororo joined them as I walked out into the dark to see how Giroro was. He was roasting potatoes.

"Hey man, mind if I join you?" I said. He nodded and I sat down on the ground. I spread my wings, warming them up. He touched my feathers with a hand carelessly as he watched the flames dance.

"Do you like flying?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I love flying. Too bad you can't fly, because I'd love to fly with you," I yawned.

"Oh, I can fly," He said, still watching the flames.

"You can?" I was surprised. "We should fly together sometime."

"Sounds good," He grunted. I folded my wings behind me, but when he looked up at me I unfolded one so he could touch it. He fingered the feathers carefully.

"You have a lot of these on your wings," He said, "They are soft."

"Thanks, I try my best to keep them that way," I joked. He let go of my wings and I folded it back up. We watched the fire dance for a while, listening to the frogs laugh while they watched a horror movie. Dororo stepped outside, looking frightened.

"That's not a funny movie," He said, sitting down with us. Kururu joined us a bit later, sitting in the doorjamb watching his laptop.

After Giroro removed the potatoes from the fire to let them cool, Kururu waved him over. Kururu chuckled as Giroro looked over his shoulder at the laptop. Giroro turned pink and closed the laptop, and Kururu laughed and walked back inside.

"KU KU KU! Ku ku ku ku!" We heard as he walked back down to his lab. Giroro, still pink, sat down again and stared at the fire. I poked a potato, but it was still hot. We saw Kururu's head poke around the doorjamb a half hour later, chuckling to himself as he watched us.

Giroro walked over to him, and I heard him say, "I might have to take that from you, you perv."

Kururu laughed and went back to his lab. I shook my head slowly.

Stupid Frogs.


	5. Looking foreward to flying again

In the morning I woke up and headed to Kururu's lab to see what he was up to. I wandered the halls, my unfortunate mistake, and got lost. I should have brought a fog with me, they are like tour guides.

All of the halls looked alike, and I began to worry. I made turns here and there, but It seemed like I was going in circles. I panicked.

"Dororo?" I called out, "Giroro?"

No answer.

"Tamama?" My voice shook as I said their names, "Kururu? Keroro?"

Silence. This was freaking me out. I ran and ran, turning here and here and there. The halls were metal grey, very long and twisting. A door closed in front of me and I shrieked. Another closed behind me. Trapped.

A door opened in the roof and Kururu stuck his head out. He laughed at my alarm.

"Kikikiki! Ku ku ku, I'm here to rescue you, Beast," He snorted.

"Thank the Lord," I gasped, "Get me outta here, will yah?" I guess I won't remind him that my name isn't Beast. He chuckled and threw a rope down. I hauled myself up the rope and found myself in his lab.

"How'd we get here?" I asked, looking around.

"Ku ku ku, portal gun, my dear!" Kururu replied. I walked around, bored. He watched me carefully, making sure I didn't touch anything. He winced when I picked up a small square with a red button on it.

"Don't touch that," He said, and I put it down. I was bored, and I want to know if there are any movies to watch.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kururu asked, "I'm a busy guy."

"I want a movie, and Dororo said you were the guy to talk to," I said.

"Well, the Sergeant gave me an order. He said not to help you until you help us. Ku ku ku ku ku!" He snorted. He led me into another portal leading to the backyard, where a red tent was visible.

"Go play with Giroro, you're getting on my nerves," He said, and I heard him laugh as the portal closed up.

"Asshole," I growled, heading towards the tent. I walked closer, muttering curses under my breath. All I wanted was a movie! Stupid frog.

"Giroro! You alive?" I called out once I was in front of the tent.

"What?" He called back.

"Corporal, I'm bored. Let's go somewhere or do something. Please?"

"Fine, let's go to the beach. I'll call the others, happy?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Yay! Thank you Giroro! You're the best!" I cheered and kissed him on the cheek. He turned pink, and I ran to find a bathing suit.

I found one that was pink, and cut wing holes in the back. I shoved my wings through them, it's harder than it looks, and pulled on shorts and a tee. It felt uncomfortable since I haven't worn pants for so long.

I rushed out with a big floppy hat, and ripped the back off of a backpack to hide my wings in. It was uncomfortable for my wings, and Dororo said that it looked like the backpack was alive. I laughed at that one. I plopped the hat on my head, and after the frogs gathered their floaties we left for the beach.

"Alright team, turn on your invisibility shields!" Keroro chortled and they did. I looked mostly normal with my wings hidden, so I walked. They showed me the way on their hoverdisks.

We walked to the separate part of the beach, where no one else was, and kept going. We walked and walked, and the jetty appeared. Finally, Keroro decided we were far enough away, and we set up the towels and umbrellas. Kururu sat under the umbrellas with his laptop and his drink, typing away.

I forced Giroro to play volleyball with Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo while I was the ref. I laughed as they hit eachother and got into an argument. In the end, the Corporal ended up shooting Keroro while Dororo held back Tamama from attacking Giroro.

Very eventful.

I hopped into the water, flinging off that stupid backpack and shorts. The water was nice and cool, and I got my wings wet. At the moment, I didn't have a care in the world. I floated there, Keroro and Tamama in floaties, and my wings all wet. Giroro was swimming too, near me, and Dororo was standing on a rock. It was nice.

I got out and dried my wings, and boy, it took a while. I softly waved my wings back and forth, trying to dry them, while Keroro commented on how I looked like a drowned rat.

"Hoo hoo! Beast, you look so stupid! Ha ha ha!" He laughed. Tamama joined in.

"You look like a bird fell into a puddle!" He snorted. I laughed too, knowing they were probably right.

I ended up flapping my wings so hard sand blew on everyone, and we went home early.

I hopped in the hot springs, without bathing suit, to get the sand and salt off of me. I doused my wings again, sadly, and sat in the hot springs for a long, long time. It was so warm and nice.

When I looked out the window, It was dark.

My sopping wet wings hung heavily on the ground and I dragged them up to the backyard. Giroro was roasting mochi on the fire.

"Have room for one more?" I said as I sat down. He handed me his stick which already had a mochi on it and I chowed down. It tasted sweet!

We ate in silence for a while, like we did last time. I spread my wings out to dry them off, and Giroro reached up and touched m feathers again. He looked deep in thought. After I finished eating, I grabbed the courage to ask him.

"Do you want to fly with me tomorrow?" I asked him. He looked up, still touching my wings.

"I guess, but won't people see you?" He pointed out. I shrugged.

"You could ask Kururu to make an Anti-Barrier for me," I said. I waved my wings gently, willing them to dry faster. "He said he wouldn't help me when I asked for something, said Keroro's orders."

"Yeah, Keroro told me not to help you either, the jerk. He wants you to help with an invasion before we 'reward you'," The Corporal said, scowling.

"You will ask him though, won't you?"

"Yeah, okay, for you," Giroro said quietly. He turned pink and looked away. I grinned.

"I can't wait! See you tomorrow!" I said, and patted his head. Then I went to my room for some well earned sleep.


	6. FLying, finally

The next morning I rushed out to Giroro's tent.

"Giroro! Did he make it?" I called. Giroro groggily opened the flap to his tent and waved me in. I squished myself inside, and he closed the flap. I folded up my wings to conserve space.

"Yeah, I got it," He mumbled. " Kururu only made it because he likes you."

"Really?" I asked, appalled.

"Yeah, feel special, Kururu hates most of us and can't stand the rest of us. Here," the Corporal handed me a small pin. It was half a heart with a green spiral. I pinned it to my dress.

"Twist it to activate," He told me. I nodded. He strapped a grey metal box to his back. Tubes twisted around it, and light flashed. He nodded back and we exited the tent quickly.

He twisted his anti-barrier and I did the same. A rainbow colored light surrounded each of us.

"This is so cool!" I cried. I spread my wings and flapped them, stretching.

Giroro pressed a button on his box, and yellow wings popped out. They were shimmery and translucent.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and flapped my feathery wings and was up in the sky. He followed close behind. We flew above the beach.

I laughed as he pointed at two people fighting. They were waving their arms and making gestures. He chuckled and we flew over the ocean. Then we flew to a desolate island, were there was an old resort.

"Tamama's guardian was very rich," Giroro explained, "They bought a private island and put a resort on it so we could vacation without our anti-barriers."

"That is amazing! Could we land there for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess it would be okay," the Corporal said. We fluttered down onto the sand and turned off our anti-barriers.

I made a sand castle and the Corporal watched.

"Why are you building that?" He asked.

"Its just for fun. I like building castles in the sand, why don't you try it?" I said. He smirked.

"I will never understand you Pekoponians," he grumbled and sat down. He watched me for a while. I got an idea.

"Can I bury you in the sand?" I asked excitedly. He turned pink.

"Uh, sure," Giroro stammered. I dug a hole, then picked up the red frog and placed him in gently.

I took handfuls of sand and covered his body, leaving his head sticking out.

"Isn't it warm in there?" I laughed. He turned even pinker and struggled to get out.

"Yeah its warm. Can I come out now?" He growled. I laughed and grabbed the sides of his head. I tugged and his body flew out, and we were both showered in sand.

I was laughing and holding the red frog to my chest. He was limp and bright pink, his eyes rolled back and drool coming out of his mouth. I was laughing too hard to notice.

I set him down on the ground and he wobbled. His face went back to normal after that. I brushed sand off of myself and Giroro.

I flapped my wings, getting ready to head home. Giroro grunted annoyed.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He was pressing the button on his wings-machine, and nothing was happening.

" I think sand got inside, and it's not working," He said. It fizzed and crackled.

"That's not a problem, here," I grinned and lifted the frog onto by shoulders. He turned pink again, but slightly. I fluttered and flapped my wings and I was up in the air.

He switched on both of our anti-barriers while we were in the sky. I laughed as we flew. The air felt great under my wings. He gripped my back tightly as I did a corkscrew. He was sweaty and scared looking. I just laughed and did more loops.

Suddenly he shouted and fell. I grabbed his hand quickly and hoisted him back up. He was panting. I slapped him on the head.

"Damnit! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe if you didn't drop me next time, I won't!" He shouted back, then we laughed.

When we got home, Keroro had got McDonalds for us. He didn't look happy.

"Why didn't I come with you guys!" He whined. Tamama and Dororo were also sitting at the table, looking sad.

Kururu was sitting on the couch, chuckling to himself.

"Did you forget us?" Dororo looked hurt as he said this. I walked over and patted their heads.

"You guys can come next time, okay?" I assured them. "Now eat your cow flesh and shut up."

They obeyed quietly and I sat down with them to enjoy some fries.


	7. Plans for Pekopon

I drummed my fingers against the metal table as Keroro stared into my face. I glared.

"For the last time, I will not help you conquer the world, okay?" I growled.

"You will, or Kururu will put you back in the cage," Keroro chortled.

"ku ku ku ku ku~" Kururu laughed.

Where were Giroro and Dororo when you needed them? I guess for the first time ever, Keroro was smart and didn't invite them to the meeting. For obvious reasons, like how they would try to stop the whole thing peacefully? Or shoot that annoying pest in the face? Sigh.

I never thought I'd say this, but I need help.

Keroro stepped forward again, our faces almost touching. His warm breath washed over my face, and I felt sick.

"I need you to scare people," He said quietly.

"What?" I was confused. Scare people?

"Yes. Make then frightened. Once the world is scared, cry diamonds. We need to be rich, very very rich." He said.

I was confused. What did this have to do with taking over the world?

"The world has two things; money and feelings. If we wipe out all of that, the world will depend on those who have what they don't," Keroro laughed.

Oh, I see now.

"All you have to do is fly around and cry, Beast," Keroro said.

"Okay," I shrugged. The frogs looked surprised.

"That easily? You gave up that easily?" Keroro said, appalled.

I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Tamama cheered. Kururu laughed, and Keroro squealed.

"Pekopon is OURS!" They cried. They looked so happy. I wouldn't mind having the world belong to me, actually. Sounds fun. Besides, what do I have to lose?

I talked to Giroro later. We were in his tent, and he was polishing his gun.

"I think war is the best idea," He said lowly.

" I guess our plan B could be war," I thought, "You would have to ask Keroro."

He shrugged. At least he approved. Now I have to talk to Dororo. I approached him in his garden room.

I explained to him, "No wars, just financial crisis and fear."

He frowned. "I still think scaring people is wrong, though," He pointed out.

"Yeah, but we aren't hurting them, are we?"I said.

"No, I guess you're right," He sighed.

Well, at least he wasn't trying to stop us. I clapped and kissed his forehead.

Keroro came up to me a little while later. " I need you to go fly around now," he said.

"Okay, should I pick up dinner on the way home?" I asked.

He nodded and I ran outside to get Giroro. Kururu had fixed his wings, so maybe he could come with. For protection, I guess. I unzipped his tent and asked. He decided to, for my protection, and we flew off without our anti-barriers. It was awesome. People pointed and screamed. Others squinted at our silhouettes, confused. It was even better as we stopped for food at the market.

We landed on the ground carefully. People shrieked and scurried away. Giroro hopped onto my back, holding his gun tightly. He rested on my wings, looking around carefully as I walked towards a food booth. The man behind the booth turned white. I smiled and waved at the poor guy, and he passed out.

So, I took all the food I could carry and hit the skies again.

It was the only reasonable thing I could do.


	8. Conquering Pekopon, Almost

Giroro held the bag of food on my back as I flew. I rested his legs around my neck to stabilize himself. He munched a cracker and occasionally directed me where to go.

"What do you think will happen next?" I asked him, the house in sight.

"We might get on the news. Maybe security footage will be released. Who knows?" Giroro growled.

"Hm. I hope they don't track us down. You seem to be the only one ready to fight, besides Kururu," I said. I fluttered slightly, seeing the house.

"Yeah, those idiots are not ready at all. I don't even think Kururu is ready, but he could probably whip something up quickly. Seeing he is an evil genius and all," the Corporal pointed out. I landed swiftly on the ground, and we walked inside.

Then we proceeded to lock all the doors and windows. We drew all the blinds. Keroro bounded up excitedly.

"You guys! You are on the news!" He switched on the Tv and we piled on the couch.

"Breaking News! A girl with wings and a small red frog creature landed in a local market, stealing goods from a salesman. Here is some footage," The announcer said. A video was shown of me landing in the market, Giroro next to me. It showed him climbing onto my shoulders with his gun. I saw myself walk up to the salesman, and him pass out.

"Woah! This is awesome! Gero!" Keroro cried. Tamama clapped enthusiastically.

"Do it again tomorrow, see what happens!" Tamama shrieked. Dororo was still watching the people freak out. I picked up the small guys and set him in my lap.

"Hey, we didn't hurt anyone, you know," I told him. He shrugged, looking a bit sad. I petted his head a bit. Tamama squeezed his way onto my lap too, feeling left out. Keroro hopped onto my shoulder. Giroro sat close next to me, and we kept watching the news report.

"We are currently trying to find the whereabouts of these two creatures, and the military is prepared. But there are some citizens out there who are skeptical of these creatures." The announcer said.

"I think it is a hoax. Nothing like that exists on this earth, so I think this is all a big prank to scare us. It's working," A random person said into the mic.

"Many also believe we should leave the creatures alone," The announcer stated. A camera shot of a mob of people was shown. They were holding signs reading, "Leave the Angels alone!" "People of God do not deserve to be hunted down!" "Aliens! It was Aliens!" "Angels are Awesome!" and "Don't hurt me, I will save your sins!"

Dororo turned off the Tv. Everyone except Kururu stayed snuggled up with me on the couch. Suddenly I got up and everyone tumbled off.

"Alright, I guess I'll make dinner," I said, grabbing the bag of food and heading towards the kitchen.


	9. Insuring the Fear

The next day Giroro and I set out to scare the people again. He loaded his guns, just in case anyone tried anything.

I fluttered my wings, waiting for him to hurry up.

"Come on Giroro! You take forever!" I whined. He quickly hopped onto my back, and told me where to go as rose into the air. To the beach.

We flew over the water, people pointing at us and gasping. I grinned.

As I lowered myself onto the ground, my flapping wings raised sand into the air. Giroro sat tensed on my back, keeping an eye on the people. People shrieked and moved out of our way, creating a hug circle around us. They stared and pointed. Murmurs of "From the news!" and "Its really true!" could be heard all around.

I flapped my wings and glared at the crowd.

"You will obey me," I told them, remembering the things Keroro told me to say. "I am an angel of the lord, and God wants you to listen!" I shouted. Everyone was silent.

Giroro growled lowly.

" You need someone to guide you!" I cried out. "If you refuse, you will all perish." The people were still silent. Someone in the back shouted, "You fakes! I will not listen to you liars!"

Giroro growled again.

"You doubt me? An Angel of the Lord never lies..." I said smoothly and coldly. " Would you like to see? Come here, brave one." I waved the wise-ass over. He stepped up, looking smug. The people were watching, afraid, and parted as he moved his way to the front. Giroro turned the safety off his gun. The man did not look so sure of himself anymore.

"Touch my wings, you slimy creature, if you doubt I am real," I said icily. He reached out, hand trembling, and grabbed my wing. He felt the feathers and turned pale. He let go and started to back away.

"No, child, stay. You doubted me, so you get to prove to everyone! These are the consequences or your actions!" I yelled. Giroro hopped off of my back as I turned around. He pointed his gun at the man. The man turned even whiter than he already was. I pulled down the back of my white dress, the old one with the bloodstains, so he could see my wings emerging from the skin of my back. I fluttered them, and unfolded them for the audience to see. They all gasped.

"Feel the skin of my back, and tell me this is not real," I growled. "Feels my muscles move under your fingers, coward." He stepped closer again, trembling slightly, and placed one hand on the skin of my back where my wings came out. I moved my wings back and forth, and he fell over onto the ground. He scooted backwards, then stood up and ran to the back of the crowd, screaming.

I smirked at the people. Giroro climbed back onto my shoulders and replaced the dress over my wings and shoved them through the wing holes. I spread them out to their full width, about five feet on each side. I heard Giroro's gun click, threatening anyone to come closer.

"This, my people, is a being from another world," I said, smooth as silk. "You will bow down to his people, for they are the superior beings... Refuse and die!" I proclaimed. Giroro shot at the sand, and many shrieked and backed away further. I heard the gun click again.

"Yes, humans, you have been warned! Repent on your actions, and obey our commands!" I shouted as I lifted off of the ground. I fluttered up higher, and Giroro turned on out anti-barriers. so no one could follow us home.

As we reached home, all the doors and windows were closed and locked. We crawled into Giroro's tent, and a small portal was inside.

"Kururu made this to only be used once, so we will have to hold hands as we go inside. It will take us to the base," Giroro told me. I grabbed his hand and we were transported into the room with the flashing lights. Kururu was chuckling and Tamama and Keroro were clapping and cheering.

"You did it! That was awesome!" Tamama cried, stuffing a box of Pocky into my hands.

"You didn't exactly follow the plan, but you did awesome! Its all over the news!" Keroro exclaimed, pointing at a huge screen. The announcer was alarmed and half-yelling at the camera. The footage of us landing and the man feeling my wings were played over and over.

"But the final question is, is this an angel from Heaven, or a demon from Hell? Or is this a hoax, the small alien creature is suspicious, looking fake. Who knows?" The announcer ended the program.

Everyone clapped.


	10. Garuru Platoon

Kururu poked me with a stick to wake me up.

"ku ku~ Keroro wants you to see something," He chuckled. I growled and arose from my nest of pillows and blankets.

"Yeah, thats nice, but I don't think you needed to poke me," I said icily. He chuckled as I picked him up and set him on my shoulders. He chuckled as I walked through the halls, heading to Keroro's room.

"Gero! There you are! This is horrible, you need to see this!" Keroro pointed to the TV.

"The scientists are working on tracking these mysterious creatures. Police are on the lookout, and detectives are on the case. The Government is doing all they can to find those two threats so they can discover what origin they come from," The announcer said. A scientist appeared on the screen.

"If that is an actual alien, we would like to run some tests so we can learn more about them and where they come from," He said. "I would also like to have a look at the angel, to solve some myths and discover if everything we thought about the afterlife was true."

I gasped. Kururu, for once, was silent. My guess was that he didn't want to get dissected.

Keroro turned off the Tv. "The invasion will be put on hold until further notice. Our status is threatened, and we are in danger of being found. We have called in the Garuru Platoon for backup," Keroro said dully.

"The Garuru Platoon?!" Giroro shouted, "Why them?!"

"Wait, who are they anyway?" I said confused.

"Oh no, I'll have to see that little pink squirt again, ku ku ku~" Kururu chortled from my shoulders.

"The Garuru Platoon is.. another Keronian squad. Garuru is the leader, and he is Giroro's older brother." Keroro told me. I frowned. "The Garuru Platoon will be arriving tomorrow morning. Make sure to leave the back door unlocked. From now on Giroro will live inside to prevent us from looking suspicious," Keroro said, looking slightly sad.

~The next morning~

Five new frogs stood before me. I was looking at them, them at me. A purplish one stepped forward.

"I am Garuru, nice to meet you. This is my platoon and we are here to help you," He said. "that is Chief Medic Pururu," He pointed to a pink one. "That is Private Taruru," He said, Pointing to a blue one.

A grey one with bandages stared at me. I shuddered. "That is Lance Corporal Zoruru," Garuru told me.

"Ku ku, that pink one is Tororo, be careful, he's a pest!" Kururu chuckled.

"I'm SALMON, not pink, old man!" Tororo screeched. He had glasses and a helmet.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ~ you'll never silence me, will he Beast?" Kururu chortled climbing higher onto my shoulders to avoid Tororo's waving arms.

Tororo tries to grab Kururu but he was too short. He grunted and jumped higher. Kururu laughed and I held him high above my head.

Zoruru was standing in the corner, staring at Dororo. Dororo stared back.

Keroro chatted with Pururu, not seeming to mind the extra people.

Garuru and Giroro were squabbling and fighting. Taruru was talking to Tamama, who looked annoyed.

And I was trying to keep Tororo from murdering Kururu.

Seemed like ARMPIT didn't really care for the Garuru platoon.


	11. Safety Net

The Platoons thought it was a good idea for us to go out again. We are ready to fight, if they do find us. I was wary, but I had no choice. I decided to have a talk with some of the Garuru Platoon before I went.

Zoruru came to talk to me first.

"Hello Zoruru, um, my name is Claire... but everyone calls me 'Beast'," I said awkwardly.

"We are the same," He said quietly.

"Huh?" I said, startled.

"We were once.. better. We are improved with metal and are looked down on by our peers. We were transformed into killing machines, molded like clay in the hands of our leaders..." He trailed off.

"Zoruru, don't think of it that way. But its okay, I mean, we were improved. We are performing better than we have ever did before. What I'm saying is, just because you look different doesn't mean you aren't you," I tried to convince him.

"But I'm not the same as I used to be, I have changed," Zoruru growled. "You used to be an angel. You have changed too. You were an angel who served the Lord, but now you are willing to take over the world and kill innocent people."

"Hm, at least I enjoy life now. I have made new friends," I pointed out.

"I do not enjoy this.." Zoruru said as he walked out.

I don't really know what to make of this frog. Next was Tororo.

"Hey, Beast, can you tell me where Kururu's lab is? All I want to do is play a little prank, honest!" He asked.

"Hit the road, twerp. Touch Kururu's lab and you'll not only get hurt by him, but by me too," I snarled. He laughed and skipped out of the room.

" Hi I'm Pururu, you must be Beast," Pururu said.

"Actually my name is Claire, they just call me Beast for some reason," I told her. I patted her pink head.

"If you are ever sick just call me, okay?" Pururu said brightly before walking out of the room.

"Alright, hi Taruru," I said to the small blue fellow.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Tamama's. I love your base. Its so big and colorful. Not as big as our base though. And we are stronger than you, but you know what I mean, right Beast? Tamama used to be my elder, but I guess I grew faster. That's weird, huh? Don't you agree? I guess you know about Garuru and Giroro being related, right? They really hate each other. Garuru really messed ARMPIT up that one time, almost won too!" Taruru babbled. He was still talking as I shoved him out the door.

"Alright, Beast, ready to go?" Garuru called. I tilted my head.

"Giroro, you never told me Garuru was coming with us," I said. Giroro frowned.

" I didn't know either," Giroro growled.

"Hey, its alright, he can come. But blame him if we get tracked," I said lowly. Giroro nodded and handed his wing-box to Garuru. I placed Giroro on my shoulders, and Garuru activated the wing-box. Giroro gripped my neck tightly, but not too tight, as I flapped my long feathery wings and lifted off the ground. Garuru following close behind, we headed for a small neighborhood.

Giroro turned off the anti-barrier as I landed at someone's doorstep. I knocked quietly, not wanting the rest of the neighborhood to hear me. I heard shuffling behind the door, the it opened. A man, looking close to my age, answered. He opened his mouth to scream, but Giroro quickly shoved the tip of his gun into it. We pushed out way into his house, Garuru closing the door behind us.

"I-its you! The winged girl!" He stammered. I nodded.

"Do not call the police. They can not help you.," I said quietly. He looked at me, frightened and curious.

"Why are you here then?" He asked, shaking slightly.

"We have done some research on you, Wyatt. You have no family, not many friends, and a low paying job. I have decided to make your house... our safety net," I said icily, sitting myself down on his musty couch. Giroro on my lap, and Garuru balanced on my shoulder. They glared menacingly at Wyatt, daring him to make a move. Actually Kururu had done the work for me, and told me what to say, but that wasn't the point.

"Safety Net? What do you mean?" He said, watching the alien frogs carefully.

"If our current location is tracked down by the government, will kill you and move to your house. Is this clear?" I said sternly. He took a step back, and his brown hair swished down to cover his green eyes. He looked genuinely frightened, so I softened my tone.

"Maybe we won't kill you, but you have to cooperate, or we will. I promise not to hurt you now, unless you call for help. Then Giroro will shoot you." I stated.

He shuddered, but nodded slowly. "Why are you telling me this now?" He asked.

"To give you time to clean up this... shack. We need somewhere to stay, don't we? You should prepare a room, with many blankets and pillows. One or two beds is fine, but we will sleep on the floor. Understand?" I said quickly, not giving him time to answer. "Of course you do. Have food stocked, and lots of entertainment and snacks. We could be tracked down any day now, so have this ready as soon as possible."

He just nodded, shocked.

"I will be back later today with some of our belongings-" I started, but he cut me off.

"How many of you are there exactly?" he spit out.

I counted on my fingers. "Ten. Eleven including me."

He looked shocked. "Eleven winged girls?" He turned a little pink.

"No, ten alien frogs, one winged girl," I corrected him warily.

He looked like he was going to faint, so I got up and rested him on the couch where I had been sitting.

My long orange hair, newly re-grown by Kururu, swept the floor as I walked out. Giroro clung to my neck.

"He didn't look very.. responsible." Garuru pointed out.

"I know," I said, sighing, "Thats what I'm worried about."


End file.
